Everyone Knows, Conan!
by KAM000
Summary: What happens when someone from our universe goes into the Detective Conan Universe and gets them all addicted to their own show? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Ayumi: Cool, we're in a TV show!_

_KAM000: Of course you are. And now you're in a fanfiction._

_Conan: What?! Please don't tell Ran anything! Don't let her find out!_

_Ran: Don't let me find out what?_

_KAM000 and Conan exchange glances._

_KAM000: Uh….the fact that KAM000 does not own Detective Conan?_

_**Chapter 1: Rounding everyone up**_

I clutched my chest and looked up. "I think this is the place."

I walked up the steps slowly. Once I reached the door, I tapped my knuckles gently. The door opened. "Konichiwa, Moori Ran."

"How did you know my name?"

"That shall all be revealed in time. I think I have something that may interest you. But to do that, please round up the following:

"Bring Hattori Heiji, Kaito Kuroba, Inspector Maguire, the Detective Boys, Dr. Agasa & Ai Haibara, Suzuki Sonoko, and your father. Everyone needs to know this."

"What does everyone need to know?"

"We need to know what?"  
"I think…wait, I KNOW the location if Kudo Shinichi."

She didn't hesitate. It took a while, but she eventually had brought everyone into the office.

"Who are you," questioned Inspector Maguire. "And what is this all about? Why are we all here?"

I smirked. "As I already told Ran, I know the location and current situation of Kudo Shinichi."

I looked over at Conan. He looked petrified. I went on. "In fact, he's in this very room. Anyways, you're probably wondering why all of you have been gathered here."

I took a deep breath, and opened my laptop. I typed in my password, and went onto a website called . I clicked episode 1 of a TV show called Detective Conan.

"Everyone's here, right? Before I begin, I must explain something that may at first be hard to believe: I'm from another universe, where all of you are involved in a TV show called Detective Conan, and the first episode explains the disappearance of Kudo Shinichi. The police may want to know some things that occur in this episode that lead to a criminal syndicate that is involved."

All eyes were on Conan. "You mean there's a whole show about this brat," Kogorou huffed.

"Yeah, and I think it's absolutely awesome." You're involved, too, Moori."

Kaito Kuroba spoke up. "But how do we know what you're saying is true? For all we know, you could really be insane. I doubt you're really from another dimension."

"Okay then, explain how I know that you're the Kaito Kid, Ran has a crush on Shinichi and Shinichi loves her back, Ayumi loves Conan, Mitsuhiko and Genta love Ayumi, Takagi likes what's-her-face, Eri still wears her wedding ring, and I happen to know all of Conan and Haibara's secrets."

"Well, what are they?"  
"That is to be found out in the show you're about to watch, Inspector."

"So Kaito Kuroba's the Kaito Kid?"

"Yeah, he kinda is. But please, Inspector, wait until we're done to send him off to jail. I want everyone to know and see this."

I clicked play for the first episode. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ayumi: This is so exciting!_

_Genta: Yeah, but why does it have to be all about Conan?_

_Mitsuhiko: Don't worry, I bet we're involved somewhere in the show._

_They look at KAM000. _

_Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko: We had BETTER be in the show._

_KAM000: Of course you are. He-he-he…_

_**Chapter 2: The Spinning Wheels **_

They all took to the theme song pretty well, but I was sure there were about a million possibilities running through Conan's head.

We watched Shinichi solve the case. "That's me," Maguire exclaimed, as he watched it all on the screen. "Do I really sound like that?" No one answered. They were all addicted to their own show.

It showed Kogorou punching the newspaper. Everyone looked over to him. He shrugged. "What, I was angry."

They kept watching. The Detective Boys saw them in the background. "There we are," Ayumi pointed out.

Mitsuhiko grabbed the laptop and peered at the screen. "Yeah, Genta, we're famous! Look!"  
"Sweet," Genta shouted.

Conan had gone into a cold sweat, and pulled me outside. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"  
"My identity shall remain a secret. For a detective you sure are lousy. Isn't it obvious? I'm just doing this all for kicks. Tell me how you get off the hook with Ran, kay? She's gonna kill you. I don't doubt it."

He sighed. Once we walked back into the main office, we were already at the next murder.

"I'll bet the big hunky guy did it," Sonoko yelled.

"No, it's the gymnast," Mitsuhiko reckoned.

"Well, since Ran was there, does she know who did it," Ayumi noted.

Ran was too involved in what was happening. She knew exactly who had committed the murder. She didn't need to know all this. She just wanted to see what happened to Shinichi after he left.

Sonoko didn't like to admit that it was the gymnast, and Mitsuhiko was right, and they kept watching.

Ran was beginning to understand what Shinichi was getting himself into, after they all saw the two shady men catch Shinichi's attention.

They all watched in horror as he was being fed the poison. To Conan it was almost like reliving the experience.

Then it was broken up by the ending theme. They were all upset. "What," they all shrieked in unison.

"Skip it, skip it, skip it," Genta demanded.

"I want to see what Shinichi's lame excuse is for ditching Ran like that is," Sonoko growled. "And why is it called Detective Conan if so far Conan isn't involved?"

I shrugged. "You can use your brain. I'm not going to tell you everything." Everyone glared at me.

The ending theme was done not long after, and they all saw as Shinichi woke up ten years younger.

"What on Earth just happened to him," Ran roared.

All eyes instantly fell on Conan. The wheels began to turn.


	3. Chapter 3: Kogorou Cracked Your Screen

_KAM000: I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews! I love how everyone likes the plot._

_And "Abe Lincoln Lover", I wanted to put in Nakamori and Magic Kaito and stuff, but I knew that Kaito would be screwed, so I decided against it. _

_Kaito: So you were planning to screw me up?_

_KAM000: Well, yeah, but…_

_Kaito: Conan, stun her, now!_

_KAM000 backs up. KAM000: Uh…can we change the subject? Oh, oh! Who wants to do the disclaimer?_

_Haibara: KAM000 doesn't own Detective Conan, thank God. _

_**Chapter 3: Kogorou Cracked The Screen**_

"Play the next episode," everyone demanded.

Meanwhile, Maguire was still curious about those suspicious figures. "What are the names of those men in black?"

"Uh, you kinda have to watch the show to find out," I murmured.

Kogorou spoke up. "The show looks like it's more about that jerk Shinichi than Conan. Where does Conan come in?"

"You 'meet' Conan in the next episode."

Everyone was pressing me for answers. I don't do well under pressure, so I snapped. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

They all got really quiet really fast. "I'm not going to tell you everything. You all need to treat this like a big mystery. I'm not saying another word."

I could tell what mostly everyone was thinking. I could tell Ran was starting to wonder who Conan really is; Conan was probably freaking out, and Haibara…never mind. It's not like anyone could ever determine what she was thinking ever to begin with.

I pressed play for the next episode. Everyone watched as Shinichi's shrunken body ran through the streets. He looked at his reflection. He couldn't even get into his own house!

I heard a few chuckles as Dr. Agasa's wall blew up. He couldn't believe it was really Shinichi. Then everyone in the room knew who it was when they saw him put on the traditional Conan outfit.

To my surprise, they were all too wrapped up in the mystery to pin down Conan for an explanation.

Agasa braced Conan's shoulders and told him that no one-absolutely no one-could know his secret. Ran walked in, and that's when Conan Edogawa came to be.

I knew that would be a good time to pause. Sonoko looked infuriated. "You made Ran worried sick, and yet you were freeloading off of her the whole time!"

Conan couldn't answer that. "So let me get this straight," Maguire noted, trying to unravel all the complications. "You've been Kudo Shinichi this whole time?!"  
Conan couldn't answer that either. Kogorou spoke up. "So why have you been living with me?"  
I spoke up. "That is in this next little bit of the episode. Now before I press play, I suggest everyone get out everything they want to say right now."

Mitsuhiko chimed in. "Well, I think it's cool how you're actually a 17-year-old detective."

"I guess that explains what makes him so smart," Genta realized.

Ran decided to talk. "I'm glad that I was able to see for myself what happened so I could understand the situation better, but I still don't get why you didn't tell me. Why did you trick me for all this time? I was so worried. It really hurts, Shinichi."  
Conan remained silent. Sonoko jabbed him. "What do you have to say for yourself, squirt?" All eyes were on him. He sighed, and finally said, "If they found out I was alive, they would stop at nothing to do me in, as well as anyone else who was associated with me."

"So that's why you always said not to mention that Kudo Shinichi was ever involved in any of the cases," Maguire suggested. "Right?"  
Conan gave a subtle nod.

Everyone was silent, until I said, "Do we want to finish this or what?"  
"YES," everyone commanded in sync.

So we finished the episode, and got started on episode three. After that, the Detective Boys had been introduced, and everyone knew what made Kogorou the Sleeping Kogorou, despite that he wouldn't admit it.

We kept watching episodes up to number 72, and movies 1-4, until about 11:45, when I decided to go to bed. "Well, I've got to get back to the hotel. Goodnight, all. We'll continue in the morning."

I awoke to the phone ringing. "Hello, this is KAM000, who is this," I drowsily questioned. I smacked my lips and yawned.

On the other end of the line: "So you're name's KAM000," said the voice.

I sat up straight and woke up instantly. "Oh, good morning, Heiji; no my name is not KAM000. That's just my fanfiction pen-name."  
"You go by your fanfiction pen-name? That's a little awkward?"  
"No, I only go by that name in the anime world."

"We're in an anime?"  
"You didn't notice?"

"Anyways, the laptop's on 13%. Could you come over with the charger? We've been watching all night."

I nodded, thinking, 'narcissistic much?" and said, "Yeah, sure. How far are you guys, anyways?"  
"We just watched the Weathergirl Kidnapping Case. We got to movie 10 as well. It's a little weird how we get to watch ourselves on TV, and listen to other people's thoughts and such."

"Yeah…anyhow, I'll be over in a sec. Let me just get dressed and have breakfast first."  
"Oh, don't worry about it. The rest of us are in our PJs, and Ran's making breakfast. Oh, and Kogorou accidentally cracked your screen."  
"WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 4: What's Going On?

_Heijji: KAMooo doesn't own Detective Conan_

_KAM000: Well, that was easier that it usually is._

_Ran: You always say that you don't own Detective Conan, but what does that mean?_

_KAM000: Well, it means that I don't have the rights to the show._

_Ran: Then who does?_

_KAM000 goes on laptop and researches it. KAM000: Uh, someone named Gosho Aoyama does. _

_Ayumi: So you're saying that we're OWNED by someone?_

**Chapter 4: What's Going On?**

I ran up the stairs two at a time, fuming. This is crazy. I felt like punching Kogorou in the face. How could he have cracked my screen? I know he's an idiot and all, but not even he's this stupid.

I knocked on the door.

Heijji opened the door. I smelled miso soup. Everyone was gathered around a blaring screen, with soup bowls in their hands, blankets pulled over their shoulders, and red blotchy eyes.

No one got up to say hello, or even looked up from the screen.

They had just finished another episode. I strutted right up to the laptop, shoved everyone out of the way, and plugged the charger into the laptop, and then the other end was inserted into the wall.

I looked at everyone, and they hurriedly pressed play for the next episode. I frowned. "Ain't someone gonna offer me some breakfast?"  
Ran got up sluggishly walked tiredly into the kitchen. She grabbed a slice of bread and handed it to me.

"Really hospitable, guys; could you guys move over and give ME some space?" I couldn't believe I had gotten everyone in the Detective Conan universe hooked on their own show.

Finally, Maguire moved over. The couch was packed. I nibbled on my slice of bread. Haibara recognized this episode, and went into the other room. It took me a while, but I then realized that this was the episode where you meet her, and she probably was embarrassed. _I wonder how she dealt with the episode where her sister died._

It was then that I realized that someone was missing. I looked around. Conan was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, has anyone seen Conan?"

No one did anything. I spoke louder. "HAS ANYONE SEEN CONAN?"

They paused the show and all looked at one another. Ran looked freaked. "I can't believe we paid more attention to the show than we did people. I feel awful."

"Maybe Haibara's seen him," I suggested. "I mean, she's not as indulged in the show as everyone else, so she may have seen where he went."

We went into the other room. "Haibara, do you know what happened to Conan-kun?"  
We heard a muffled voice from the other side. "Hai. Edogawa-kun said he needed to 'let off some steam and think about things.' That's all I know."  
"I'll call him," Ran offered.

"What are you doing anyways, Haibara," I asked.

There was no reply.

Ran dialed his number. She hung up. "He's not answering."

Kogorou fumed. "Grr…that brat could be anywhere. I know I'm not searching for him, especially after all that he did to me."

Ayumi stood at Conan's defense. "Sure, Conan-kun may have been lying to us and he may have used you as a puppet, but he was only doing what was right."  
"So, maybe we should call Kudo-kun's number instead," Heijji noted.

"If he didn't answer Conan's phone, then he probably also won't answer Shinichi's phone either," I contradicted. I looked at Kogorou, and instantly remembered.

I looked at my laptop. I got tense. "And speaking of bakas, Kogorou, why did you crack my screen," I asked coldly.

"He was upset that the show was portraying him in a negative way," Genta said loudly, almost in a mocking way. "And he punched it."

"Yeah, well I'll punch you," I threatened.

We all sat there. "I guess the only thing to do now is to wait for that jerk to come back…again…" Sonoko grumbled.

They returned to the episode, but no one could entirely focus, since Conan was missing and it was this show that caused them all to fail to realize it.

The episode was over, and now everyone knew Haibara's secret. Mitsuhiko blushed. They all came to the door pressing for answers.

Maguire wanted to know everything she knew about the black organization, but Haibara simply remained silent.

They forced open the door. The room was empty.

Everyone went around the house calling her name, until the phone rang. Ran picked it up. "Moori detective agency, how can I help you?"

"I'm sorry," spoke a heavy breath on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything."

"Who is this," she exclaimed.

"I won't be able to…be able to…be able to…come back…"

"Who is this? What's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry, Heijji, Not a Chance

_KAM000: I LOVE all these reviews!_

_Heijji: We're getting reviews? Sweet! Is anything about me?_

_KAM000: No, not really. They're mostly telling me that it's great and that I should keep writing. And speaking of reviews, I think some of them deserve replies._

_Kogorou: You can do that?  
KAMooo nods. KAM000: This one is from someone called shinshinjane. She says not to let Conan commit suicide or be a killer._

_Conan: Why would I do that?_

_KAM000: And this one's from my sister, AikoTsuki! That's darn right, sis! I AM a better fanfic author that you. _

_Ran: Uh, KAM000, you're head's inflating. _

_KAM000: Whatevs. This next one is from Guest. "Hehehehehe." That's a really creepy way to laugh._

_Genta: This is really neat, so please don't stop reviewing!_

_**Chapter 5: Sorry, Heijji, Not a Chance**_

"Who's on the phone, Ran," Heijji blurted.

She didn't say anything. "Who is this?"

Everyone watched her eyes widen. "What are you doing? What happened? Please tell me. I don't want this to…hello?"

She set down the phone crying. "Who was that," Maguire pondered.

"It was Shinichi."

She had caught everyone's attention by now. "He was breathing heavy. He seemed rushed."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was sorry and that he could come back. He also said everything's going to be okay, and then he stopped talking."

"What do you think happened?"

There was no time for answers, as the telephone rang. They left it for a moment, until, as if simultaneously, they all thought at once that it could be Conan. Kaito picked up the phone. "Who is this?"

"This is Haibara."

Agasa covered the phone with his hand and whispered "It's Haibara." He put her on speaker.

"What happened to you and Conan-kun," Ran exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not entirely certain about Kudo-kun's whereabouts or current situation, but I can tell you what I've been up to."

Ran remained silent so Haibara could speak.

She cleared her throat. "I was sitting in the room, and a man opened the window and snatched me. He used chloroform, so I didn't know where he had taken me. When I awoke, I was in a cabin, and the member apparently knew all of my secrets. I don't know if he knew any of Kudo-kun's, but I managed to escape when he left.

"I went out the window and eventually found myself not far from Poirot's. So I am not far. I just thought you would like to know."

"Are you sure you don't know what happened to Conan?"

"No."

"Did you recognize who kidnapped you?"

"I could tell he was a black organization member, but I couldn't identify him."

"What's the black organization again?"  
"It's the organization that shrunk Kudo-kun."

There was silence. "Well, we'll pick you up, okay?"

"That would be a bad idea. I don't know who I'm dealing with, so he could come back. He also could have done something to Kudo-kun."

Heijji spoke up. "The girl has a point there. If we make a move and bring her here, we could be jeopardizing the lives of everyone here."  
"How could you say such a heartless thing," Mitsuhiko shouted, exasperated. "Yes, she did some bad things she shouldn't have, and we all could be in big trouble if we save her, but she's our friend through and through. I'm not going to leave her behind."

I stood up. "I have to agree with Mitsuhiko. Sure, she has her issues. We all do. But if you're going to let her have to deal with this on her own, how can you call yourself human?"

"So I guess it's decided then," Megure spoke. "We're saving Haibara."

"Plus," I added, giddy. "This is giving me TRUCK-LOADS of inspiration for my fanfiction."

They all glared at me.

Me, Heijji, Agasa, and Megure drove the police car to Poirot's, where a little girl with strawberry blonde hair was standing patiently.

We opened the door and she squeezed herself into the back with me and Heijji.

"So you're a part of the black organization," Megure said boldly.

She had no response.

"You created Apotoxin 4869, right?"

There was silence.

"This is an uncomfortable topic," I said aloud. "She left the organization, right? She's a good person. Don't be so hard on her."

There was more silence.

Eventually I spoke up. "Okay, this silence is driving me crazy! Someone say something before I lose my mind."

"I can't believe I didn't notice Kudo-kun had been in front of me this whole time," Megure said remorsefully. "We could have helped him."

"I don't think he was ready to speak up. You gotta give him a break. When someone is thinking irrational due to their unlucky situation, they tend to make mistakes they regret. That's basic psychology."

"Well," Heijji noted. "We still have to find Kudo in the first place. He could be anywhere."  
There was a call from my cell. It was Sonoko. I wonder how she got my number. I picked it up. "Konichiwa, this is KAMooo."

"That's your name?"  
"Yes, this is my name. Wait…didn't I have this exact same discussion with Heijji this morning."

"Well, the brat came back. He's in pretty bad shape. You might wanna come check this out…"

"Hai, we'll be there quick." I hung up.

"Who was that," Agasa inquired.

"That was Sonoko. She said Kudo-dono is back, and he's in bad shape."  
"Alright, let's head back to the detective agency," Agasa replied hastily.

Heijji raised his eyebrow and looked at me. "Did you just call him Kudo-DONO?"  
I shrugged. "What, is that illegal or something? I'm just mentioning how awesome he is."

"And I'm not? I'm a better detective than he is."

I shook my head. "Sorry, Heijji, not a chance."


	6. Chapter 6: I Bet Nobody Saw This Coming

_Kaito: I'm getting tired of saying the disclaimer over and over again!_

_Sonoko: Why do we even __do __the disclaimer?_

_KAM000: It's pretty much saying I don't have the rights to anything/anyone in Detective Conan._

_Kaito: Okay, that's the last time I'm going to hear that sentence!_

_KAM000: It annoys you, doesn't it?_

_Kaito: Of course it does! _

_KAM000: KAM000 does not own or have the rights to Detective Conan!_

_Kaito growls. Kaito: Conan, please use one of you gadgets to make her stop, PLEASE!_

_KAM000: Sorry, he's currently in a bad state that makes him unable to do anything to me. Or did you forget?_

_Sonoko: What happened to the brat anyways?_

_KAM000: I guess you'll have to find out._

_**Chapter 6: I Bet Nobody Saw This Coming**_

We all ran up the stairs like crazy people and flung open the door. Conan was on the bed. He had a bullet wound in his stomach. He had blood coming from his forehead.

To break the stiffness and drama (I mean, I put this under comedy, right?), I blurted out, "C'mon guys, lighten up! Worse things HAVE happened to him!"

They all glared at me as if they had the intent of murdering me.

Megure refocused his attention onto Ran. "Why didn't you guys take him to the hospital?"  
"We thought you would want to see him first."  
So before everyone tailed behind the ambulance carrying Conan, I pulled up a movie for Sonoko, the Detective Boys and Kogorou to watch. Everyone is familiar with _Ravenchaser_, correct? If not, you must put this story aside and go watch it. That is a direct order!

Anyways, while we were driving in the police car behind the blaring ambulance, I started the conversation. "So, did Conan say anything? How did he get there in the first place?"

Ran started. "Well, we kind of got a call from Conan again saying 'do not trust Adache Haruki'. In the background we heard fireworks. The only place you would find fireworks is downtown. Remember? They were setting off fireworks downtown tonight."

Kaito continued. "So, since the episode was over, we decided to trek downtown and try to find him. We did; he was curled up in a deserted alley."  
"Why did you say Kudo-dono came back when you really just went to pick him up?" Heijji rolled his eyes when I said Kudo-dono.

"Well, we didn't know if you guys would be cool with that, so we sort of did it in secrecy. Plus we thought it would be neat to it incognito."

This time I rolled my eyes.

We remained silent for the next few minutes as we drove to Beika Hospital.

They called Conan/Shinichi's parents to fill them in on the situation, and they arrived within a few hours. We had to explain the past five chapters to them.

While we waited for the surgery to be complete, we all waited outside humming the first Detective Conan theme song for like, ever.

Unfortunately, some people couldn't get the tune right, and one by one people gave up, until I was the only one humming. It felt lonely, so I stopped soon after.

"You know, it would be a smart move to look into who this Adache Haruki person is, if you know what I mean."

They all turned to me. I continued. "I mean, it would also help to know what Conan meant when he said that, but it would be nice to get some back-up information first. Plus, I'm really bored and I don't think anyone who's reading this wants to hear about an eternity of nothing. Something needs to happen really soon or I might just have a coronary right here right now."

"Well," Heijji joked. "At least you'd be in the right place."

Everyone chuckled.

Someone burst out of the surgery room. She looked around. Once she spotted us, she nearly ran into me as I was standing up.

Once the both of us had regained our balance, she unwrinkled her shirt and began to speak. "G-gomen," she stuttered. "It's just that the boy in there…Kudo Shinichi, right? Well, the situation has turned sour and they need permission to induce him into a coma."


	7. Chapter 7: KidnappedAGAIN!

_Kaito: There will be NO disclaimer today, since we all know how redundant it's become by now. Okay, KAM000?_

_KAM000: I hear ya, Kaito. Today we'll go over something quite urgent. If three or more people do not write reviews for this chapter and each chapter to follow, I will stop writing this fanfiction. Consider this my ransom._

_Ran: So since you're writing this that would mean Conan wouldn't wake up, right? _

_Megure: And that would also mean we would never find out who Adache Haruki is, or what happened to Conan._

_KAM000 gives maniacal laugh._

_Heijji: You're messed up. _

_**Chapter 7:**_

So how long exactly do we have to make the decision," asked Mrs. Kudo.

"Well," the woman explained. "They can keep the situation stable for about a half hour, but after that, he won't be coming back."

"Then I guess we don't have much of a choice," Mr. Kudo butted in. "If we want him to say alive, they'll have to induce him into a coma."

"But he may not ever wake up," I contradicted.

"Would you rather him be in comatose or dead," Kaito noted flatly.

I shrugged. "You have a point there." I thought a bit, and then realized something. "Hey, from my world, Comatose is song…by the band Skillet. It also is a killer AMV on YouTube."

"I've learned by now to drone you out when you ramble on like this," Heijji sighed. "Anyways, are you sure he'll be okay in a coma?"

She nodded. "Oh, and I just remembered. The patient in there asked if I could give you this."

She unraveled her hand, and within her grasp was a red LEXAR flash drive. I looked at it. "What's this?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. He just asked for me to reach into the pocket of his shirt and take out the flash drive before the operation started."

"It took you this long to remember to give it to us," Kogorou barked.

She backed up. "G-Gomenasai."

She ran off, and everyone circled around me, trying to get a good look at the flash drive. "First the thing with Adache Haruki, and now this," Heijji examined, "What's going on here?"  
A light bulb flashed in Ran's head. "Well, perhaps we could use KAM000's laptop to see what's on the flash drive."

Everyone thought that seemed reasonable, and a group of us-me, Heijji, Kaito, Megure, Dr. Agasa and Haibara-headed back to the Mouri detective agency.

We came to the Detective Boys and Sonoko watching Movie 15: Quarter of Silence, which is my personal favourite.

It was at the part where Conan says that sappy quote. I exited the tab and jabbed the flash drive into the laptop.

A blue screen popped up. In the center was a grey bar, labelled, "INSERT PASSWORD" in Japanese.

"Just when we might have had a promising lead," Kogorou grumbled. "We've hit a brick wall."

I felt a tugging on my shirt. It was Ayumi. "Is Conan-kun-I mean Shinichi-kun-going to be okay?"

I smiled. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine." What a sweet kid, I thought, looking back at the screen. "Oh! I think I may know someone who could tell me how to hack this."

All eyes were one me.

"He's from my world," I continued. "He's a hacker."

Everyone seemed excited.

"I'll video chat with him, but if this turns out to be a virus or something, I am personally giving Conan a royal beating."

"How is a royal beating different from a regular beating," Kaito pondered.

"It's performed with great finesse…and it hurts a lot worse."

I opened up a video chat. On the other end was a non-anime person, who was a tad statuesque, with a grey beanie, and a little spike poking out in front due to hair gel. "Hi!"

Unfortunately, because I was in an anime, I could only speak, read, and write Japanese, and he spoke, read, and wrote in English.

"Oh, I forgot," he blushed. "I need to add subtitles." He clicked a button. I clicked the same button. Now everything he said appeared on the bottom of the screen in Japanese.

A girl with hair covering one eye appeared next to him. "Cool! What anime are we watching?"  
"We're not watching an anime; we're talking to an anime."

"Do you have subtitles on," I interrogated.

He nodded. "So when are you coming back?"

I shrugged. "Eh…it could be days, months, or even years. The situation took an unprecedented turn."

"Could you explain?"

A tall boy with glasses and a press boy hat walked in. "Whoa! Are you an anime?"

I nodded. "Parker-kun, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I'm trying to hack into a flash drive."

"What does it look like?"

"It's a red LEXAR. It's actually a lot like yours."

He nodded, and did some typing. Kogorou butted in. "So these guys have seen the show, too?"

The guy in the press boy hat backed up. "Hey, I've only heard about it. I know nothing."

The girl chuckled. "Yeah, and I think the show Keroro Gunso is WAY better."

Parker refocused the group onto the topic at hand. "Here, I think I may have a solution for ya. I'm guessing you need to figure out the password?"  
"Hai," I agreed. "We can't get it."

"Okay, well type in the following."

I followed his instructions, and soon lists of shapes seemingly drawn by children appeared. "What's this," Megure pondered, leaning closer.

"That's all I can help you with. Okay?"

I nodded. "Pelkey?"

The girl looked up.

"Finish your chapter of our jellyfish fanfiction. Ike?"

"YES," responded the boy with the press boy hat.  
"Stop talking about guns. And Parker, don't do anything stupid."

They all saluted. "Sir-yes-sir!"  
The video chat ended. Kaito stared at me, disturbed. "Why did they salute you?"

I blushed. "I may or may not have a some-what mafia-like control half the 6th grade."

"I recognize these shapes," Heijji mentioned. "Aren't these from Adventure of the Dancing Men?"

We all looked closer. "Yeah, he's right," Haibara concurred.

"I've memorized the pattern," I beamed.

"REALLY?"

"JK, not really. But I have the graphic novel version in my backpack."

"Where is your backpack?"

"It's in my hotel suite. We can get it if you're all okay with that."

Without response, everyone filed out of the detective agency. After a police escort to my hotel suite, I searched for my backpack.

"It's not here," I moaned.

Dr. Agasa's phone rang. He nodded, and began to converse with an unknown entity.


	8. Chapter 8: Haibara's Evil Glare

_KAM000: Yay! I got my three comments! Arigatou!_

_Conan: So this means I can wake up?_

_KAM000: Uh…not yet. Wait! You're not supposed to be here!_

_Conan: I'm not?_

_KAM000: Yes! Now get back to your place!_

_Conan: Where am I supposed to go again?_

_KAM000: Have you even been paying attention?_

_Conan: Uh…_

_**Chapter 8: Haibara's Evil Glare **_

"So who was that," I asked, as Dr. Agasa hung up.

"It was Ran," Agasa replied. "She said that they got hungry, so they went to get something to eat, and when they returned, Shinichi was gone."  
The room was silent. I found my backpack at my bedside. It WAS here, after all, in plain sight. How did I not see it? Poking out of one of the pockets was my binder and the graphic novel version of Adventure of the Dancing Men.

I lifted it up and waved it in the air. "Here it is guys!"

I flipped through the pages. I doggy-eared all the pages with codes or translations on them. "The only problem is that I cannot remember how to read in English, and my book is in English, as well as the code. I suppose I could just video chat with Parker, Pelkey, Ike, and the rest of those guys."

I grabbed my laptop and opened up a video chat. "It doesn't look like they're available," Heijji noted.

I rolled my eyes. "No, really; you think?"

I shuddered. "The only thing left to do is video chat…with my sister."

"What's so bad about that?"

"My Neechan isn't supposed to know about this adventure!"

"Why?"

I blushed. "Well, if she knew, she'd be nagging me for Kaito's autograph. And she doesn't tell me what she's thinking about, so it's only fair."

"Do you honestly need to know that," Heijji questioned, sarcastically.

I opened a video chat tab with Neechan. To my ultimate despise, she was available. "Imouto," she shrieked.

My subtitles were still on, so I understood what she was saying. She couldn't understand what I was trying to say, making this one-way conversation very challenging.

She said some things in English.

"Oi, Neechan, you're speaking too fast. Slow down, please."

She fumbled around, and apparently found out how to turn on subtitles. "Ah, that's clever, Imouto; deciding to pull up a cartoon instead of you. And the Japanese bit…how hilarious. Just tell me: where are you? The whole family has been worried half to death."

"This isn't just some cartoon. This'll sound really out-there, but I invented a machine that sends me into TV shows. I'm in a Japanese anime right now. When I enter a show, I can only speak, read, and write in the language corresponding to the show."

She thought a bit. I shouldn't go into details, but one here's one way to describe her: she was very FEMININE. Kaito saw this, and instantly got his flirt on.

"Hello, I don't think we've been introduced." A rose appeared in his hands.

Neechan placed her hands on her cheeks, and with her eyes closed, squealed. "Ohmygod, Imouto, you walked into _Magic Kaito_! You must give me Kaito's autograph!"

Megure and I exchanged glances.

Kogorou butted in, again. "How could you two be SISTERS? I mean," he exclaimed, gesturing to Neechan. "She's so masculine and beautiful; while you're…" he stared at me. "How are you even a _woman_?"

I gritted my teeth and pulled off my hat. Golden brown locks fell onto my shoulders. "There's more, but don't even make me go there."

"This discussion is getting awkward," Sonoko frowned.

"As if it wasn't awkward to begin with," came an irritated voice from my laptop. "Anyways, something tells me you didn't just pull up a video chat just to make amends. What do you want?"

I lifted up the book. "Translate this."

"You want me to read you a bedtime story or something?"

"Oi, Neechan; of course not-we need you to translate this, as in, tell us what each letter means."

She spazzed. "I'm not Sherlock Holmes! How could I figure it out?!"

I replied in a calming voice, "Trust me, Neechan, you can do it. You're our last hope. If you can't figure this out, Conan may not live."

She sighed. "I suppose I'll do it…for Conan." Realization hit. "I just remembered. Shouldn't HAIBARA know English?"

_**Author's note: she does know English, right? If not, you are dead, Neechan!**_

All eyes were on Haibara. She gave an evil glare. We all simultaneously shuddered. We faced Neechan again. "PLEASE do it instead of her. PLEASE!"

She looked at it again. Neechan shook her head. "Sorry, Imouto, I can't make heads or tails out of it. Haibara will have to do it. But do I get Kaito's signature for trying?"

"Maybe when I come back," I lied.

Haibara gave us another evil glare. But why she was glaring is beyond me.


	9. Chapter 9: Stop Calling Him Kudo-dono!

_KAM000: Wow! I asked for three and I got what, six? You know what that means!_

_Genta: No, I don't._

_KAMooo sighs. KAM000: Well, it's re-review time! You reviewed, so we're going to reply to them._

_Ran: AikoTsuki said Kaito called her masculine._

_Kaito: Did I? Perhaps it was a typo, which would mean it's KAM000's fault!_

_KAM000: Uh…anyways, let's see what else we got. Akai4Ever said that Haibara's glare can kill._

_Haibara gives evil death glare._

_Kaito: I think I just wet myself._

_Ran: As true as that is, I think we should give Akai4Ever a twenty-second running start. It's a good thing she doesn't know his address…does she?_

_Haibara shrugs. Haibara: I might, I might not._

Chapter 9: Stop calling him Kudo-dono!

Neechan ended the video chat and we all turned to Haibara. "Yeah, I suppose I could translate."

"Don't give us that stare, Haibara," I whined.

"What stare?"

"Uh…never mind."

She took the book and my laptop and began to read.

We were all looking over her shoulder, curious. "Could you all please move?"

Everyone backed away. "Take your time."  
"So," Kaito suggested. "Maybe we should go check out the crime scene while she's doing her thing."

Inspector Megure nodded. "C'mon everyone, let's go." We cruelly left Haibara alone in my hotel suite while the rest of us went to the hospital to investigate.

They were all upset.

"Are there any nearby security cameras," Megure asked aloud.

Agasa pointed to one behind us. "There's one. Perhaps it could give us insight into who kidnapped Shinichi…or Conan…"

"It's alright, Agasa," Ran noted. "Everyone knows Conan's secret. You don't need to hide it."

"Arigatou, I keep forgetting that."

We all checked the security camera footage. "There!"

One of the staff who was handling the camera footage paused the video. A man who obviously was willing to let us see his face walked into the hospital room.

The staff-member, who was a guy by the way, pressed play. The man in the video waved at us.

"He's got some nerve," Kogorou grumbled.

He came into the room and didn't come out for quite a while. When he did, he had Conan/Shinichi, the thing that gives Conan/Shinichi air and nutrients, and a note. It said, "Give me the flash drive or I will kill Kudo and Sherry before your eyes. The details will come later."

Megure ordered an analysis of the man's face to be run, see if they can figure out who it is.

"I bet it's that Adache Haruki guy Conan…er, Shinichi…was talking about," Kaito assumed.

"Of course not," Kogorou laughed. "Why would he come and show his face? This guy's pretty serious."

A few minutes later, a police officer returned. "Inspector, the results are back!"

"Well, what are you waiting for, enlighten me," Megure demanded.

"The man's name is Adache Haruki, age 42."  
"Ha! I told you so," Kaito bragged.

"So who is Adache Haruki," Mitsuhiko asked.

"That's my line, kid," said Megure.

The officer cleared his throat. "You see, he was born January 5th, was married to Adache Sakura, age 43, and a son who passed away 20 years ago due to a birth defect. His wife passed in labor."

"He seems pretty normal. Does he have a record?"

"Well, other than a few speeding tickets, nothing really."

"How fast did he go?"

"His highest was fifty miles over."

"That's fast."

"Yeah. Apparently there has been no record of him for the past 10 years. None of his friends saw him at their usual rendezvous, he didn't come to work, he didn't spend any money through his bank account; it's as if he was erased off the planet."

"Arigatou," Megure said, taking the papers the officer had regarding Adache Haruki. "These will be helpful."

Once the officer left, the air was creepy. No one spoke.

I shivered and looked around. I felt as though I was being watched.

"We have a starting point," Megure noted. "We could begin at his house."

We followed the address, but got lost.

"I said to go left," I shrieked at Heijji.

"I DID go left!"

"No, you went right!"

"That was a left turn, get it right!"

We looked at the house. It was Shinichi's house.

They all stared at me. "I think my inner fan-girl subconsciously directed us to Kudo-dono's house."

"You will stop calling him Kudo-_dono _at this very moment…now!"


	10. Chapter 10:Pandora

_Ayumi: I'm so worried! There aren't as many reviews this time! Does this mean nobody likes it?_

_Mitsuhiko: Of course not! Maybe they're all busy. Right KAM000?_

_KAM000: What? Oh, sorry, I've been thinking about my favourite song._

_Heijji: What is it?_

_Kaito: I bet I could figure it out._

_KAM000: Really? I doubt that. But oh well. The first person to guess my favourite song gets a guest appearance later on in the story. _

_Kaito: Is it Love is a Thrill, Shock, Suspense?_

_KAM000: No._

_Kaito: I give up. My psychic powers aren't working today. Can you give me a hint?_

_KAM000: It's a song done by a band I have previously referenced. The song wasn't referenced, just the band. You readers out there can participate in this if you want, too!_

_Sonoko: And don't forget to keep up the reviews?_

_You readers out there can participate in this if you want, too!_

**Chapter 10: Pandora**

We eventually found ourselves in the middle of practically nowhere. "Are you SURE this is the right place?"  
"Of course, I'm positively certain," I defended.

"Maybe I should drive," Kaito volunteered. "I mean, I thought Heijji only drives motorcycles."

"Yeah," Heijji agreed. "So why did everybody make ME drive?"

Nobody could answer him, so he was switched out with Kaito. He didn't follow any of my instructions, and we ended up at a museum all the way in Osaka.

"This isn't where we're supposed to be," I argued.

"God, everybody, chill! You aren't supposed to be here, but I wrote a letter saying Phantom Thief/Kaito Kid would come here tonight and steal the Dead Hope, the largest black diamond ever found." He gave an evil grin. "I may just have to arrest you," Megure frowned.

"Save the cuffs for the end, Megure," I insisted. "All this saving Conan/Kudou-dono business has been pretty tiresome; just let him have his fun. Then when Kudo-dono's safe and sound, that's when you can throw Kid into the clink. He could (and has) prove useful to all this. Plus you're out of your jurisdiction."  
Megure sighed, subdued.

I leaned over to Kaito and whispered, "You owe me for that."

"Yeah, remind me to forget about that."  
"Not gonna happen." I flashed a cheeky grin.

He stumbled out of the car, and instantly became Kaito Kid 1412. "How long will this take," Megure growled.

"No worries! I'll pop in and out, check to see what I've got, and hit it. Shouldn't take more than twenty minutes, so relax and take advantage of this spare time to go buy a souvenir or something."  
That's actually precisely what we did-with a little extra sight-seeing and adventuring. No one seemed to care that it had taken forty five minutes and there was still no sign of Kid, not even a phone-call.

By the time it had been an hour, we were in the car, at a stop light, when I received a call from someone with a very adorable, yet mature-ish voice.

"Moshi-moshi," he said. "This is KAM000, yes?"

"Hai," I replied. "Who is this? And how do you know my fanfiction username? Who told you? And how did you get a hold of this number?"  
"Actually, you did. Heijji told me your number. How he got a hold of that is beyond me. It's me, Kaito."

"Oh, okay, Kaito; why do you sound like that?"  
"I think it won't be hard to explain, it'll just take a while. Could you pick me up in the parking lot at the museum?"

"Hai, we'll be there. Why? What's going on?"  
"Let's just say I caught the jewel without getting arrested, yes, but something else happened."

"Could you expand on that?"  
"Well, you'll see when you pick me up."

"Okay then. See you there."

After about ten minutes, we returned to the museum. "I don't see Kaito anywhere," Heijji protested.

"Well, I don't either."

The little voice came up again, behind us. "I'm right here, guys."  
We all turned around to see something no one expected.

His clothes were all white. He had a hat that seemed too big for his head. He had unmanageable hair poking out from the bottom. He wore a monocle that seemed too big for his face; it kept falling out. His white suit was quite a few sizes big for him, and as were his shoes that kept slipping.

We all stared upon him in horror. "K-Kaito?"  
Indeed, Kaito was only around 100-ish centimeters, standing at a little above three feet. "What happened?"  
"I think I just lived episode 1."  
"So you got shrunk by Gin and Vodka?"  
"Not Gin and Vodka, per se, but rather someone else."

"Was it that man Adache Haruki?"  
"No, someone else; I don't know the guy's name, though."  
"This is funny!" I gave a bubbly laugh. "Kid got shrunk, just like Conan! How did it happen anyways?"  
He reached his hand into a bulging pocket and pulled out a black, shimmering diamond. "Well, the person wanted this; because I think we both know what it is."

"What is it?"  
"It's Pandora."


End file.
